


Sunfyre and Moondancer

by SororTenebris



Series: Laena Velaryon's Library [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Book: Fire and Blood, Book: The World of Ice and Fire, Dragons, Dragonstone, Gen, House Targaryen, Poetry, The Dance of the Dragons | Aegon II Targaryen v. Rhaenyra Targaryen Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SororTenebris/pseuds/SororTenebris
Summary: The battle between Sunfyre and Moondancer, between the Sun and the Moon, echo of an eclipse, sung by Laena Velaryon (OC) to honor all the Queens Who Never Were.
Series: Laena Velaryon's Library [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605610
Kudos: 10





	Sunfyre and Moondancer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sunfyre e Moondancer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245595) by [SororTenebris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SororTenebris/pseuds/SororTenebris). 



> English is not my first language, so I know the metre and the rhymes are often wrong (I mean, a lot); I did my best, hellbent to share my work with as many people as possible, but advices and corrections are more than welcome! 😉

**SUNFYRE and MOONDANCER**

_a Laena Velaryon's ballade  
about the Dance of the Dragons_

A breath of darkness, of dawn the herald,   
Shadows inflamed the sulphurous sky:  
The Green and the Black did blood each other  
Two were the Dragons that danced that day. 

Enter the eldest, Sunfyre, the splendid,   
As bright and glorious as the radiant Sun;  
Then rose Moondancer, young, swift and nimble,  
She leapt, she flickered the pearlescent Moon. 

_"Brother, betrayer, it is in my hearth  
that you make your entrance with the first light,   
Therefore in defiance, until my last breath   
_ _I'll strive and I'll tear all your glory away ."_

The Sun's blazing flames the Moon did eshew,   
As his sharpened maw, as his piercing claws,  
She soared up, from above she struck him:   
Fangs sinking deep into impaired wing. 

The Sun then unleashed his golden flame,   
While she, blinded by fire but never tamed,   
held on; and so entwined both dragons fell,   
Biting and battling, concealed by smoke. 

_"Sister, stouthearted, you eclipsed a king,  
A reckless Moon came to dance with the Sun:   
A toll you'll pay, from my grasp you won't flee,   
In this broken dawn together we'll sink ."   
  
_From air both Dragons hit the merciless ground   
Where the Moon, mangled, exhaled her last breath;   
Reveled the Sun in his fiery triumph,   
Yet nevermore he would soar above earth. 

This is the tale of the sea-green Maiden,   
Forged in silver, in fire and in blood,   
Who did spread her wings and fearlessly fought  
To eclipse the Sun's glory once and for all. 

Eluded the blades who yelded Dragonstone  
To the usurper, in a murky morn   
She flew, facing death, to avenge the fate   
That betided the Queen Who Never Was. 

Safe was the Maiden, the King was broken,   
Yet her revenge took the bitterest toll:   
Empty the skies, the flames are but ashes,   
The music of Dragons is muted and lost. 

※


End file.
